


Stating the Obvious

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Illia helps Blake see the truth.





	Stating the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet I made. I know I could have expanded more but I wanted a short little thing of Blake's parents meeting her team and Illia pointing the obvious to Blake of her liking Yang. No parings for this because the only two people together are Kali and Ghira.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this little thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Blake and the girls were still in a reunion hug when Yang looked up and asked Blake if those were her parents. Blake nodded softly and looked back at her, she got up and offered her hand to Yang and made a gesture with her hand to ask the rest of the girls to go meet her parents and Illia. 

“Mom, Dad, Illia these are my friends and teammates. Ruby, Yang and Weiss.” Blake said introducing them to her parents and Illia.

“Ah you're the famous team RWBY.” Kali said smiling. “Oh come here girls give me a hug.” Weiss and Ruby looked at one another and Yang just stood there looking at Ghira who was staring directly at her. Weiss and Ruby shrugged and hugged Kali. Weiss almost cried because she could feel what she once felt with her mother before she became a drunk. She dried her one tear. Ruby smiled a half smile.

Ghira looked at yang and offered his hand to her. “Thank you for saving my daughter, you are a formidable Huntress and you definitely embody what we wish for all humans and faunus.” Yang nodded. Illia looked at Blake who was looking with the same eyes she had on Adam all those years ago but this time directed at Yang. Illia bit the inside of her cheek but decided to take Blake aside.

“So Blake, Yang huh?”

Blake looked at Illia confused. “Yang what? She saved me and is my friend what's there to her.” She scratched her arm nervously.

“What's with her, is you have feelings for her. Like you did for Adam.” Illia said with a knowing smile.

“Well maybe but she would never have feelings back, especially with everything wrong I did.” Blake's ears lowered.

Illia placed a hand on Blake's left arm. “Hey just give her time. She might surprise you, is not everyone that jumps to save the other in the face of such danger.” Illia smiled kindly.

 

Blake nodded giving a half a smile. She looked back at her parents talking to her team yeah they had a long ways to go but at least finally they were together again.


End file.
